


three points where two lines meet

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Corset Piercings, Established Relationship, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: tessellate - ellie gouldinginspiration for the piercing:http://www.justpiercings.com/corset-piercings/corset-piercing-on-back-9/
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	three points where two lines meet

**Author's Note:**

> song: tessellate - ellie goulding  
> inspiration for the piercing:  
> http://www.justpiercings.com/corset-piercings/corset-piercing-on-back-9/

It’s entirely impulsive, and probably - no, definitely - stupid. The piercings are temporary, and painful, and expensive (technically it’s Tony’s money she’s using, but she’s still sure her ‘allowance’ could go towards better things) But she remembers Peter’s reaction to her nipple piercings, the way he’d helped her care for them and spent hours playing with them as soon as he was allowed, and it’s all too easy to hand over the money and sign the waivers. She leaves the shop three hours later with an aching back and a wet cunt.

She manages to hide it from Peter for a day and a half, until he walks in on her in the bathroom getting ready to surprise him. She’s standing naked in front of the mirror, having just finished cleaning the piercings, holding the black ribbon in her hand, trying to contort herself so she could lace it up.

(She’d thought about using red ribbon, but decided that it was a little too on the nose)

She has to laugh when she sees his shocked face, because it’s so very Peter to walk in on his surprise half-finished, but she snaps her mouth shut as his eyes darken, suddenly shy.

Peter’s hand twitches out, and she watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“Can I, can I lace it?” He asks, sounding reverent as he stares at her back, and she has to squeeze her thighs together and suck in a breath before she can answer.

“Of course you can. I got them for you,” she says, and she likes how the words clearly affect him, making him tip his head back and clench his eyes shut before coming to her, sliding his hands up her back and pressing kisses to her shoulder blade as his fingers trace around the rings.

He pulls her head back so they could kiss, pulling the ribbon out of her hand and affectionately knocking their noses together before turning his attention to her back.

His fingers are gentle and deft as he slips the ribbon through each loop, crisscrossing them and gently tugging to make her whimper, pressing his dick against her ass, hard and warm even through his jeans.

By the time he finishes with a pretty little bow she’s warm all over and throbbing between her legs, Peter’s eyes meeting her in the mirror making it even worse. She whispers his name, not wanting to ruin the moment but also wanting him to do something, anything, and that’s apparently all the permission he needs to bend her over the counter, hand sliding between her legs to touch her, make her gasp. he makes short work of his pants, pressing his cock against her teasingly before pushing in slow and sure.

The burn is delicious, and the deep thrusts he starts out with make her moan, groping for his hand and pulling it back between her legs, openly sobbing as he rubs her clit.

All it takes, in the end, is a careful, firm tug at the ribbon, skin stretched taut and a sweet burn running through her body, to push her over the edge, making her clench up and squeal and come all over Peter’s balls, begging him to come too.

He does, quickly, pulling out and finishing himself off, gasping and splattering her back, before plastering himself over her back, smiling against her cheek and thanking her for the present.


End file.
